New Life At MH
by DannyHound
Summary: Alek is new to Salem and to MH. She finds that America is just like her home back in Russia. She's teased and finds comfort with the biggest werewolf who will look at her. Alek makes him her friend and his girlfriend hates it. The girl is a vamp. She breaks up with him. He likes Alek and she likes him. Will they get together or will his friends and family make his mind up for him?
1. Form for OCs

**_Okay I was thinking about starting a new OC story and I need some new ones. This one will have nothing to do with my old one which I am working on. That is why I need some new OCs._**

**Name:**

**Monster parent: **

**Age: **

**Killer Style:**

**Pjs:**

**Dress Outfit:**

**Gloom Beach: **

**Freaky Flaw: **

**Family:**

**Past:**

**Favorite Food:**

**Favorite Color: **

**Personality:**

**Sexuality:**

**Likes:**

**Pet Peeves:**

**Hair: **

**Eyes:**

**Fur, Fangs, ect.:**

**Classes: **

**BoyFriend/Girlfriend:**

**Crush:**

**Pet:**

**Anything you want me to know:**

**Anything you want to happen:**

**For example here's Mine **

**Name: **Aleksandra Roza Wolf

**Nicknames: **Alex or Al

**Monster parent: **Werewolf

**Age: **16

**Killer Style: **Black tank top with a black and white button up never buttoned over it. Black skinny jeans with holes in them. Black combat boots.

**Pjs: **Small shorts and a tank top.

**Dance Outfit: **A black mini shirt with a red shirt with black belt on her shirt. Black combat boots.

**Gloom Beach: **Black swim shorts along with a bikini top.

**Freaky Flaw: **She has white fur so shes made fun of.

**Family: **The wolfs are her cousin on her dads side.

**Past: **When Alek was little she wassent to live with her mother. Nowshe has to live with her cousin or she calls the adults aunt and uncle. Just started MH**. **

**Favorite Food: **Steak

**Favorite Color: **Black

**Personality:** She is kinda rude but if you get to know her she's sweet_. _

**Sexuality: Straight **

**Likes: Casketball, Football, Baseball, and fighting. **

**Pet Peeves: Boys who act like girls should be fear leaders and treat them delcately.**

**Hair: Long white hair**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Fur, Fangs, ect.: White fur, Sharp canines **

**Classes: All of them. **

**Pet: A husky named Alex**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend: none yet **

**Crush: Adam Sumter**

**Anything you want me to know: Shes shy **

**Anything you want to happen: You'll see. **


	2. First Day In Salem

**Alek pov**

I spent the most of my first day in Salem unpacking my bags. Me and my cousins Clawdeen and Howleen would be sharing a bedroom and a bathroom. When my mother asked would you like to go live with your aunt and uncle I thought she ment just for the summer not for the rest of my highschool years. I sighed as Clawdeen and Howleen fought for the bathroom and over clothes. I saw Howleen ran into the room growling at Clawdeen for yelling at her. I muttered something under my breath as she slamed the door. When Clawdeen came in I was reading my favorite russian novel.

"Hey Al." Clawdeen said sitting on the bed.

"Hey Claws." I said turning a page.

"Al are you gonna go to MH while your here or are you just gonna be homeschooled."

"MH. My mom said that I have to go to it or I'm disowned."

"Thats cruel."

"I know."

I sighed when a knock on the door rang through the house. Clawdeen ran down the stairs with me on her tail. When we reached the door a small vampire girl walked in with another slightly taller female vampire.

"Lala." Clawdeen screamed.

"Hey Deenie."

"Who's that?"

"My older sister Fangula." Lala said with a bored voice.

"Wow."

"Yeah I know who's that girl right there?" She asked pointing at me.

"My cousin Aleksandra Roza." Clawdeen said.

I sighed and walked away from the looks I was getting from her and her sister. I heard a bark from the back yard. I walked outside and sat on the ground and watched Alex play Cresent and Rocksena. The first thing I noticed when I got here was the temperature difference. Russia was more than colder it was freezing. Salem is a warm paradise compared to my home. I sighed and watched people walk by the back yard. When I got up I saw Clawd having a race with another werewolf. He was tall with black hair and brown eyes. When they reached the back yard the guy pulled off his shirt and wipe his forehead. I picked up Alex and walked over to Clawd who looked kinda pissed off.

"Hey Alek." Clawd said walking over.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Yo Clawd who's this?" The guy asked.

"My cousin Aleksandra but just call her Alek or Al if you want." Clawd said.

"S'up I'm Sumter." The guy said.

I just hugged Alex tighly as a really tall female vamp came walking over. Sumter wrapped an arm a round her waist. She shot me a look as in warning me not to touch her boyfriend. I sighed and turned my head away and walked back inside. I heard footsteps behind me when I reached the room. I put Alex down and nearly spun around punching someone in the face. They grabbed my fist and pulled my arm into a locked position. I growled and started to squirm around.

"Will you stop moving I'm not going to hurt you." A voice said.

I stopped and they let me go when I turned a round I saw the one guy Clawd was with. He smoothed the hair that had fallen in my face. I felt something in my stomach.

"Фуцкин Хелл." I said in my normal language.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing I'm sorry." I said.

"It's alright." He said.

I wanted to say something when I watched his ears twitch and he turned. I saw the vampire girl walk into the living room. Behind her was a girl who looked like a guy my father met when I was a child. I nearly ran back out side and into another guy. The weird thing was I didn't fall on the ground.

"Umm. You can let go if your holding on to me." I said.

"Um I'm sorry. My names Blake." He said.

"Alek." I said my voice cracking.

"It's nice to meet meet you Alek." He said holding out his hand.

I just stared at it until he put his hand down. He smile at me before walking away. I sighed and walked back inside to see my cousins and their friends all talking. Clawds friend was looking at me with the look my dad use to always give my mom. I felt numb but the feeling pasted when his girlfriend kissed him. I sighed and walked back to my room. I looked at the time and noticed that it was past the normal time I went to sleep so I changed into my pjs and got ready for tomorrow. It would be my first day at Monster High. I climbed into my bed as the lights went out and every one was gone and in bed.


	3. First Day At Monster High

**Alek pov**

My first day in the day in the school wasn't as bad as I thought. I met a few new people like Nessie and Jess but every one else was just to weird. One guy Clawd called Heath kept hittin on me. First class of the day was with my cousins and they just hung out with their friends. I was on my way to my second class when I was stopped by Heath.

"Hey Ally babe." Heath said.

"It's Alek." I said my voice squeaking.

"So you wanna go out sometime?" He asked.

"Heath leave Al alone." Sumter yelled.

"Sumter go back to that tramp you call baby." Heath yelled putting his arm close to my head.

I growled and kneed him so hard he fell to the ground. Most of the people in the hallway turned and looked at me. I gulped dropping my books and took of running to the nearist bathroom just like my old school. When I came out people just stared at me and the talk started. At lunch everything was worst Heath had told the school I was his girlfriend and the mummy girl said I was a slut cause I looked at her funny and was talking to her boyfriend. I spent most of the rest of lunch huddled in a ball in a bathroom stall. I felt tears roll down my face until I heard some one walk in. I opened and saw a vampire girl who I shared a few classes so far with. I stepped out of the stall wiping my eyes and introduced my self.

"Are you okay?" She asked turning to see me wipe my eyes.

"Yeah I'm just fine my names Alek." I said.

"Veronica De La Nore and are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said hoping my voice didnt crack.

"Just making sure." She said not believing a word I said.

She lead me out of the bathroom and we started talking she was a sweet friend that I would love getting to know. I sighed and sat down next to her in the lunchroom. After lunch I found out she was in most of the rest of my classes. I stayed after school so I could at least get away from everyone for a little while. What I did not know was that my cousins would be after school for there practices. I sat in the stands and watched the casketball practice. When I saw some of the guys shirtless I wanted to go home but I stayed and watched. I saw Adam make a shot that was nothing but net. After practice most of the guys went home.

"Hey Alek why arn't at Clawds house?" He asked.

"Felt like watching the practice." I lied.

"Alright you wanna ride home?" He asked putting a shirt back on.

"Sure." I said following him.

I was pretty surprised when I saw that he owned a motet cycle. He gave me a helmet and I got on the back after he started it up. I closed my eyes and held on to him not wanting to look.

"Hey Alek calm down we stopped." He said.

"Sorry and thanks." I said walking inside.

I sighed and ran to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for dinner. My aunt had made stake and I sat at the table in silence and watched my cousins eat like wolves. I ate and did my homework then got ready for bed.

**sorry if its short I'm having a writers block. **


End file.
